Potter intérieur
by Ash of Mine
Summary: [OS][SHOUNEN AI HPLV] Harry est mort. Mais voilà, le simple fait qu’il soit depuis prisonnier dans la tête de ce cher Voldemort en viendrait presque à faire regretter à ce dernier son crime… non ?


**Titre** : Potter intérieur (_Inner Potter_)

**Auteur** : Yih

**Traducteur :** Ash

**Genre : **Humour

**Résumé :** Harry est mort. Mais voilà, le simple fait qu'il soit depuis prisonnier dans la tête de ce cher Voldemort en viendrait presque à faire regretter à celui-ci son acte meurtrier… non ?

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnes de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

**NdT : **

-Comme promis, voici la traduction d'un One-Shot que Yih à écrit en réponse à un challenge que je lui avais proposé (cf. _Au Royaume de nos Ames, _PROLOGUE pour plus de détails).

-Je ne vous ferai pas l'insulte de préciser qui parle en **_gras/italique_** et qui parle simplement en _italique_… je pense que c'est assez explicite ;p

-WARNINGS : SHOUNEN-AÏ... très très léger ! LV/HP, langage abusif (grossier et suggestif voire pas du tout ! mais qui peuvent tout de même choquer les âmes les plus sensibles d'entre nous… ça doit toujours exister en ce bas monde, si ! si ! je vous assure ! ;p), gore humoristique (possible… vu le contexte... ou c'est que moi XD).

-Si l'histoire ne semble pas être de votre goût, rebroussez chemin en cliquant sur la touche 'précédent' ou tout simplement en fermant la page…

_Now trêve de bavardage & onto fic... Enjoy everyone ! _

* * *

**POTTER INTERIEUR**

_La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid…_

_**Tu ne devrais vraiment pas faire ça.**_

_Merde Potter, sors de ma putain de tête !_

Igor Karkaroff était agenouillé devant lui, un pathétique tas tremblottant à terre. Il savait qu'il allait être tué pour sa traîtrise. Voldemort levait déjà sa baguette, la pointait sur lui, prêt à lui jeter un sort. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était de dire la formule… un simple _Avada Kedavra_ bien placé.

'**_Putain' ? Tsk. Tsk. Tu as tout à coup l'esprit bien mal placé… pas que tu trouveras quelqu'un pour toucher ce morceau de viande froide que tu as l'audace d'appeler corps._**

_Toujours mieux qu'être une entité sans corps exaspérante ! Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille !_

_**Ahh… mais si je faisais ce que tu me demandais là, tu te retrouverais sans conscience.**_

_CE QUI SERAIT BIEN MEILLEUR !_

**_Tu n'aurais pas dû me tuer alors_**, réprimanda Harry.

_Arrête de faire la moue_.

Harry fronça des sourcils… enfin autant que pouvait faire un Harry mental logé dans l'esprit de Voldemort. **_Je suis un enfant_**. **_C'est ce que nous sommes censés faire. Faire la moue._**

_Tu as cessé d'être un enfant au moment même où tu as commencé à t'installer dans ma tête, sale gosse !_

**_Qui pourrait éviter ça si l'on considère toutes les horribles pensées qui passent dans ta tête ?_** murmura Harry. **_Mais je ne peux me comporter que d'après ce que je vois. Je ne peux rien apprendre par expérience donc je suis toujours d'une innocence à fendre le coeur._**

_Oh mon Dieu, non ! Pas encore une de tes tangentes sur ton existence merdique, _siffla Voldemort. _Tout ce que tu diras ne serviras à rien. J'ai toujours l'intention de tuer ce traître pathétique. Il le mérite. La torture. Ses os brisés, sa peau dépecée. Sa chair brûlée, ses parties génitales arrachées. Et enfin, sa mort finale sera délicieuse._

_**Et peut-être qu'il finira dans ta tête comme moi. J'apprécierais la compagnie.**_

Voldemort eut des frissons à la simple pensée : Karkaroff dans sa tête. Dieu merci, Harry Potter n'était qu'une exception morbide. _On ne joue plus les nobles Griffondors ? _le provoqua-t-il. _Depuis quand tu contemples la misère d'autrui maintenant ? Eh ?_

_**Tu as bien dit que j'étais un Serpentard caché.**_

_Malheureusement._

_**Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ?**_

_Tuer sans hésitation et tuer plus souvent._

**_Oh._** Harry semblait déçu. _BWAHAHAHAHAHA ! **C'est ça.**_ _Bien sûr !_ **_Si tu as l'intention de le tuer,_** murmura Harry avec placidité, **_aurais-tu l'amabilité de ne pas le torturer avant même si ça te procure tant de plaisir ? Ca a plutôt le don de me dégoûter._**

_Oh, d'accord, sale gosse délicat._

_**Merci, Voldemort.**_

* * *

Où était Harry ? Il n'avait pas fait entendre ses pensées dans _sa_ tête depuis un petit moment. Le sale gosse lui manquerait presque. Une seconde, il ne venait pas de penser çà… si ? Il songeait qu'en effet les commentaires d'Harry commençaient à lui manquer. Harry n'était pas un vieux fou autoritaire comme Dumbledore, il était plutôt comme un ami pour lui. En fait, il se pourrait même qu'Harry soit son unique ami. 

Vraiment dommage qu'il ait dû le tuer à un si jeune âge. Harry aurait eu… quel âge aurait-il eu déjà ? Il aurait eu 18 ans aujourd'hui. Et s'il se souvenait bien de l'apparence du père d'Harry – ses lèvres prirent un sourire lascif face à une telle image – Harry aurait été un jeune homme plutôt séduisant. Putain. Dommage qu'Harry n'était qu'un esprit sans corps.

Son père avait un putain de beau cul.

**_Mon Dieu, c'est donc à ça que tu penses quand je ne suis pas là ?_** fut la réflexion pleine d'humour d'Harry. **_Le cul de mon père mort ?_**

_Il faut bien admettre qu'il avait un cul à croquer._

_**Dommage qu'il n'était pas de ton bord.**_

_Oui, c'était plutôt dommage d'ailleurs. J'aurais pu épargner sa vie s'il était intéressé._

_**Mais tu m'aurais quand même tué .**_

_La prophétie,_ expliqua Voldemort d'un ton monotone. Putain de prophéties.

_**Et maintenant tu es coincé avec moi pour toujours si tu arrives à atteindre l'immortalité.**_

_Il y a de pires esprits qui auraient pu être coincés dans ma tête._

Harry émit un petit grognement dérisoire. **_Autant admettre que tu m'aimes._**

_Ce qui n'est pas vrai._

**_Bien sûr que non_**, remarqua-t-il platement, **_je te manque seulement horriblement à chaque fois que je pars pour le royaume des esprits. Vas-y, admets juste la vérité, tu aimes bien que j'hante tes pensées et t'offre des commentaires dignes d'intérêts._**

_Des commentaires dignes d'intérêts ? On a la tête qui gonfle Potter._

_**C'est Harry. Et c'est impossible que ce soit plus grand que cet espace voluptueux que j'ai ici tout autour de moi.**_

_T'es qu'un sale gosse impossible._

_**Moi aussi, je t'aime.**_

* * *

_'moi aussi ze t'aime, 'Ry...' KAWAAAIII!_

**ZEE ENDE **


End file.
